


180: “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [180]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, Black on Black dance practice, Cute, Jisung is just here, Koala Chenle, M/M, Random - Freeform, background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 365 [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 12





	180: “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?”

**180: “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?”**

* * *

"I'm going to die if I have to do one more move!" 

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Taeyong muttered as the last of the managers left since they finished filming the dance practice for Black on Black. Once the exited Taeyong took it upon himself to end the practice and collapse dramatically in Johnny's lap.

Chenle sent his hyung the most annoyed look he could make but it wasn't really affective seeing how he was plastered on Jisung's back with his face squished against the taller of the two's shoulder.

"You haven't moved since fetus one let you climb up his back like the crazed monkey you are." Ten laughed. Jisung rolled with the comment as he continued to play his game despite Chenle clinging to the top half of his body.

"You’re in my gēgē's lap." Chenle hissed. 

Ten laughed harder falling against Kun's chest, "You’re on my fetus’s back."


End file.
